No rain, no rainbow
by Mylanessa
Summary: Primeiro dia de aula, e uma chuva torrencial arruinava o dia de Naruto. Mas não por muito tempo... Ps: NaruSasu - shonen-ai


**Notas**:

Bom...Eu achei que essa oneshot seria uma ficlet, para eu finalmente abrir uma história apenas para começar a postar meus drabbles e ficlets, mas acontece que ficou grande mais para uma ficlet, e resolvi postar como oneshot.

Do meu ponto de vista, a fic é NaruSasu, e não SasuNaru.  
Apesar de leve. SUPER levinho e inocente, quase nada.

Espero que vocês gostem e_e

**E, para não perder o costume:**

Naruto, Sasuke, e Itachi são do Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

...

* * *

Enquanto se arrumava para o primeiro dia de aula na academia ninja de Konoha, Naruto proferia resmungos no chuveiro, vestindo suas roupas, calçando os sapatos, arrumando sua mochila, e tomando café da manhã. Se tivesse vizinhos, algum deles provavelmente já teria batido em sua porta, clamando sossego e silêncio. Mas como seu quarto era o último do corredor, e o único adjacente estava desocupado havia meses, ele não corria esse risco.

Estava convencido de que aquela chuva torrencial que desabava impiedosa sobre vila naquela manhã, viera como um sinal dos céus para alertá-lo de que seus dias de liberdade haviam definitivamente chegado ao fim. Pois agora tinha responsabilidades a cumprir, e ter responsabilidades era algo que na cabeça dele, fazia parte da lista de "coisas - chatas - que - você - é - obrigado - a - aprender - para - se - tornar - um - adulto - ainda - mais - chato".

Ou seja, seu verão límpido de céu azul e nuvens branquinhas, acabava de ser varrido por uma chuva devastadora, vinda de um firmamento carregado e sombrio. Afinal, que tipo de coisa boa uma tempestade como aquela poderia trazer?

Duvidava que sob aquelas circunstâncias, ir para a escola o deixaria mais perto dos seus sonhos. Porque a verdade, é que queria ser um ninja, chegar ao posto de hokage para ter o reconhecimento e a gratidão de todos na vila. A mesma vila que sempre lhe lançava olhares perversos, e afastavam suas crianças de chegarem perto dele.

Afinal, qual era o problema com ele? Era muito feio? Seriam suas baixas condições financeiras? Eram as marcas estranhas nas suas bochechas? Ou seus excêntricos cabelos dourados e olhos azuis? Ou quem sabe, seria o fato de ser um garotinho órfão.

Naruto não sabia responder. Talvez fosse tudo isso junto, vai saber.

Mas por que não poderia simplesmente, ser um ninja, criança e hokage ao mesmo tempo? Por que tinha que ser obrigado a crescer, e se tornar um adulto para adquirir esse reconhecimento?

Droga! Soava tão irônico, que fazia perder o real sentido da coisa!

O fato é que não gostava de: "gente grande", assim como não gostava do termo responsabilidade. Adultos eram assustadores, cruéis e egoístas. Ao menos no mundo dele, as coisas funcionavam assim.

Porém, tal dogma mudaria nesse mesmo dia, exatamente no momento em que olhasse nos olhos gentis do novo professor.

Mas enquanto não mudava, tinha uma preocupação muito maior para ocupar seus pensamentos, do que perder seus miolos, divagando a respeito de adultos. Chovia como nunca em Konoha, e ele se lembrara de que não tinha um guarda-chuva sequer para sair de casa.

Malditos sejam os primeiros dias de aula!

Ele então, convencido de que naquela situação, alguma boa alma lhe ofereceria abrigo até a escola sem se molhar, se enfiou debaixo de uma marquise na espera almejante, de que alguém lhe socorresse.

Ninguém veio.

Enquanto isso, já praticamente desiludido de qualquer fiapo de esperança, enquanto assistia mães e pais satisfeitos e orgulhos, acompanhando os filhos no primeiro dia de aula, um Naruto descrente observava através do véu de chuviscos, uma situação curiosa do outro lado da rua, onde uma criança e um jovem discutiam a respeito de algo não tão serio para o mais velho, e de extrema importância para o menor. O loirinho com dificuldade devido ao trepidar da chuva, conseguiu escutar uma parte da discussão:

– Nii-san, mas é meu primeiro dia de aula! – A criança protestava. – Você me prometeu!

O mais velho soltou um suspiro impaciente, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava parecer amável.

– Eu apenas disse que te acompanharia, caso não tivesse outros compromissos para cuidar.

– Mas você sempre tem compromissos para cuidar, quando te peço alguma coisa. – O menor insistia agarrando-lhe pelas vestes. – Nii-san por favor!

Naruto desviou imediatamente o olhar, quando notou que o jovem que acompanhava a criança, subitamente colocara os olhos sobre ele. Tinham um caráter curioso, ao mesmo tempo em que transpareciam certo alívio, ou o loiro estava enxergando muito mal por causa da cortina da chuva disforme que os separava.

Sentiu inveja da cena, e teve medo de que isso estivesse estampado em seu rosto, claro e evidente como o cartaz em letras garrafais de promoções, da banca de rámen do Senhor Ichikaru. Enfiou a cabeça entre os braços, que estavam sobrepostos sobre os joelhos dobrados, e amargava a lamentável situação na qual se encontrava.

Deixou o sentimento de abandono o consumir mais uma vez, quando sentiu gotas geladas salpicarem sua nuca.

– Hey, você. – A voz mansa disse.

Naruto ergueu os olhos assustados para cima, e descobriu de onde as gotas vinham. Aquele jovem de segundos atrás, tinha um guarda-chuva acima de suas cabeças. E uma criança também assustada, agarrada á uma de suas pernas, parcialmente se escondendo detrás do irmão mais velho.

– Está indo para a escola também? – A voz do rapaz tornou a lhe direcionar, apontando para sua mochila feita, que se encontrava jogada num canto.

– Hai, mas... Eu não posso chegar até lá todo ensopado né? Me mandariam de volta no mesmo instante! – Resmungou em resposta.

O mais velho sorriu, segurando nas mãozinhas do irmão mais novo e disse:

– Veja só que boa notícia Sasuke. Acabamos de achar uma companhia para você.

– Mas nii-san, eu nem o conheço. – O garotinho emburrou.

– Ora, então aproveite e o conheça melhor. Terão tempo de sobra até chegar na escola, ainda mais com essa chuva.

– Yatta! – Naruto se levantou, estendendo os braços para cima num gesto eufórico, e ergueu os cantos da boca num enorme sorriso gracioso.

Sasuke estranhou imediatamente, a reação descomedida do garoto.

"_Sujeitinho esquisito_" – Pensou.

O misterioso rapaz se despediu, deixando o guarda-chuvas nas mãos do irmão mais novo, e em seguida desapareceu ligeiramente através da fina cortina de agulhas gélidas, que agora despencavam com menor intensidade.

Entre os dois garotinhos, um clima de desconforto e insegurança, acabava de se instalar. O loiro mantinha o sorriso largo, mostrando todos os dentes, enquanto o moreno permanecia calado, e com as bochechas levemente rubras, talvez pelo frio ou por timidez. Ninguém sabia dizer ao certo, talvez nem mesmo ele.

– Então... Melhor irmos né? Já estamos atrasados... – Naruto pausou, encarando o outro com entusiasmo. – Como você se chama mesmo?

– Errr.. Meu nome é Sasuke. E o seu?

O loiro erigiu-se numa pose ainda mais esquisita aos olhos do outro, e apontando o dedo na cara dele, disse aos berros:

– Uzumaki Naruto! O futuro Hokage da Aldeia da Folha!

_"Deus do céu, nii-san! Você me paga por ter me deixado com esse maluco."_ – Sasuke refletia, enquanto disfarçava um sorriso sem graça para o loiro.

Depois da inusitada apresentação, Sasuke ergueu o guarda-chuva, que não era tão grande, mas era o suficiente para abrigar duas crianças como aqueles dois na medida certa, e imediatamente Naruto correu contente para junto dele.

Enquanto caminhavam dentro do espaço que dividiam apertado, as pequenas mãos hora ou outra teimavam em se esbarrar, até chegar ao ponto em que não se sabia mais dizer se por acidente, ou de propósito. Mas o fato, é que Naruto não conseguia resistir ao ímpeto de causar aquele rubor tão irresistível, nas maçãs tímidas do moreno, o qual aos seus olhos tinha traços tão delicados, que se não o conhecesse antes, teria o confundido facilmente com uma garota, em outra ocasião.

E talvez estivesse tão encantado com o rosto meigo do garoto, que sentiu um impulso tentador de beijá-lo nas bochechas coradas. Mas o impulso logo passou, e ele apenas riu de si mesmo com a idéia tola e altamente precipitada. Logo o motivo do riso foi esquecido, e substituído pelo contentamento em ter a sorte de fazer seu primeiro amigo, logo no primeiro dia de aula.

Podia chamá-lo de amigo, certo?

Não queria soar precipitado, mas é que nunca antes alguém havia sido tão legal e gentil com ele, apesar de considerar o novo colega um tanto calado, e distante. Mas isso não era problema, uma vez que preenchia o vazio das palavras que Sasuke não pronunciava, com suas próprias conversas agitadas, sem quase dar tempo para o outro assimilar tanta informação.

A felicidade do loiro era tão grande, que mal notou as pessoas rogando-lhes olhares repressores, como se condenassem a cena de um garoto distinto como Uchiha Sasuke, andar acompanhado de um joão-ninguém como ele.

– Então Sasuke... – Naruto começou, meio sem jeito. Posso te pedir uma coisa?

– O que? – O outro perguntou com curiosidade.

– Acha que talvez... – Crispou os lábios. – Quero dizer, se não for ruim pra você... – Desviou o olhar. – Mas se você pudesse, eu gostaria que fôssemos juntos para escola todos os dias.

Sasuke moveu os lábios num sorriso doce em resposta, o que Naruto entendeu como um "sim", juntamente com a auto-indignação, em sentir novamente o impulso de querer... Bem, melhor nem dizer.

Assim que chegaram a poucos metros da escola, a chuva cessara por completo. Pequenos raios de sol começaram a despontar, rachando a grossa camada de nuvens carregadas no céu, como se o partisse em inúmeros pedacinhos de algodão. E o amigo então, fechou o guarda-chuva. Mas por algum motivo, Naruto frustrou-se.

Afinal, aquela chuva nem foi tão ruim assim.

* * *

...

* * *

Mereço reviews ou não?

HAHAHA... Beijocas, e obrigado a quem leu.

xD


End file.
